King and His Court
by KingOfShadowedOnes
Summary: One Shot KanjixNaoto, slight YouskexChie in the end: A morning of Memories at Tatsumi Textiles, How an Emperor secured his Fortune, Feel free to flame so long as done constructively Rated M for safety reasons Lemon alluded to if you squint really hard from a distance .
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello all, This is Koso, also known as King of Shadowed Ones. So this was bouncing around the back of my head for a while now and it finally forced its way into a place where I had to write it down. Enjoy!_**

* * *

A King and His Court

'Eight years,' Kanji thought to himself as he enjoyed the steady breathing coming from his right. Eight years since Narukami-Senpai had gone home. Not that he hadn't returned; Nanako's graduation, Satonaka's graduation from the academy, Amagi's marriage to Ko-Senpai, and most recently Dojima-sama's funeral. Everything important he made sure to be there for. After Dojima's death Nanako was distraught. A simple call turned into a shootout. The old man wasn't a spring chicken anymore and the fact that he was protecting a group of children made his death beyond honorable.

Kanji sighed as he turned away from the warmth next to him and looked at the clock 4:44. He kicked his feet over the edge of his bed and slipped on his house shoes. As he stretched, he saw the blankets behind him steadily rise and fall. He smiled and made his way downstairs; Ma had retired a year and a half ago, leaving him the business. It had surprised everyone, himself included, how well he had done when he got to college; he had gotten his business degree in in three years instead of the usual four. He left the door open when he went to the bathroom. He placed a hand on the wall to support himself as he finished taking the piss. As he stood he felt a hand reach around his stomach and soft hair along his back. He looked down at the pale slim fingers and felt the soft breasts compressed against his back.

"Morning Naoto-Kun." He heard her purr and felt her rub her head into his back. The small woman had gotten closer to the giant of a man after he had saved her life during one of her cases. The shooter in question was thought to have been a biker of some sort. Kanji told her otherwise and wound up proving it when he stopped the bullet from the suit, with his body. The rehab sucked, the date not so much. The two of them started slow neither one had a relationship before, though Yu had apparently come close for Naoto once upon a time. Facing the woman he loved, he lifted her and buried his cast into the collar of her night shirt, which used to be his. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried the two of them up the stairs and over to his bed. They both fell into bed and he sighed in contentment. He kissed her soundly and listened as his perfect woman did her best cat impression, rubbing her head all over his chest. 'Nyaaoto*… ' He chuckled, causing her to stop and look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Something funny Kanji-kun?"

"Nothin' love, just thought of a new name for ya 's all."

"Oh?"

"Nyaaoto, because your acting cat like." The woman on top of him laughed and resumed her rubbing, her naked bottom half grinding against him. She caught his lips again and it made him feel so whole, so right. Kanji rolled them onto a side and pulled her close spooning what he saw as his life. The two of them fell back asleep for a little bit longer.

Naoto woke first. She sighed in contentment and dug herself in, pulling Kanji's arms tighter around her as she tried to force herself as close as possible to him. He was hers, her man, her life, and her everything. She smiled as she remembered when she went for his help four years ago. She wanted a simple comparison. She had been working a case near his college, and the unsub was too erratic for her to fully place. Remembering an old promise, she looked up his address in a campus directory.

[-[-[-

She finally found him in his dorm room, she was surprised when she saw notes all over a table. A mess, but there were many psychiatrists that state a messy work area can be an indicator of an organized and genius mind. She never put much credit in that until she read over his Economics notes. His grasp on retail as well as national and even international level business topics was extraordinary. Neat slanted handwriting, some in legible English as well as neater kanji, filled entire notebooks worth of pages. The boy in question was asleep at the time. She tried to be discreet as she moved to shake him awake, but something caught her eye that made her blush, a picture of the two of them talking. It was during the time he had been letting his hair grow out black again. She remembered the conversation, helped along by his bleached tips. It was when he told her that he was going away to school and that if she needed him that he would come running.

"Kanji-kun?" Naouto had already stopped trying to hide the treble in her voice, though she still had the husky alto voice that confused people when they first heard her speak. Likewise her pantsuits had grown far more feminine, the male ones didn't fit right anymore. Seeing that the large man failed to respond, she went over to him and poked him lightly. Still seeing no movement, she cocked back her arm to hit him.

"I wouldn't ma'am," Naoto turned a blush forming as she saw a short man smiling lecherously at her, his eyes aimed distinctly lower than hers. Naoto was about to say something when all of a sudden she felt herself getting pushed from behind by a large black fabric wall, or Kanji's back.

"Taru-san, you think 'bout goin' near Naoto and I swear I'll kick ya' ass all the way to the old capital and back." Kanji's voice was welcome even if the message was a shock. The other man's eyes almost popped out of his head when Kanji almost seemed to growl at him. The man at the door turned and ran away. As Kanji walked to the door she saw that his black hair seemed fuller, softer then his old bleach job. He still wore his jackets like a cape though. She never could figure how he kept it on so tightly while using chairs, desks, and shields like sledgehammers. When he turned back to face her, her eyes went wide at the smile on his face and the dark circles beneath his eyes. "How are you doin Naoto-kun, sorry about dropping the suffix on you like that. Taru-san is not the kind of guy I want interested in you. How may I help you?"

"Well Kanji," she was a bit surprised by his more refined way of talking, using full words and proper sentences. "I need help. I can't get a read on something and I wanted your opinion."

"Umm… Sure. Don't know how much help I'll be though." He closed the door and offered her his bed as he slid into his chair. She looked at the bed, she scrambled up there unknowingly giving Kanji a nice view of her ass wiggling to make it up. She probably didn't realize that the end of the bed could be used as a ladder. Sitting herself down she realized that she enjoyed the smell that he left behind, musky without the stink. It reminded her of something, her eyes shot open… she would go over that particular event later.

"Actually I more wanted to voice my opinions to a person, you were nearby and I know I can trust you," She stuck her feet under the blanket of his bed and thinking for a moment she nodded her head. "Everything that this guy does points to a biker." She pointed to her briefcase and made a hand it up motion, Kanji wordlessly did as instructed. "It is a man, that much we know," several photos came out of the case and Kanji looked down at them and looked, something caught his eye…

"Ay, Naoto-kun," Kanji pointed at the damages done to items something was wrong… "This mess is too organized." Naoto blinked in confusion as she looked at what Kanji was pointing to, it was a mess.

"What are you talking about?"

"The mess, look at the lines on the car and sign, they're all come'n from the same way, orien-something or other."

"Orientation?" Naoto looked closer at the strike marks on the car and even the dumpster… he was right, "what does that have to do with anything though?"

"When a biker goes on a rampage like something like this, he ain't thinking he's swinging wildly. Think about the Grand Prix," Kanji smiled as he remembered that stupid tournament and how he spent a good chunk of it thinking that it was a dream. Naoto also thought back and remembered when Kanji fought… wait he's right the hits he gave were almost random, she remembered back to fights that she saw for a variety of reasons, undisciplined swings were never like this. "My guess is a suit, a white collar worker is who your perp is."

Naoto shook her head impossible, she kept that thought too up until she saw a man from a nearby company walk towards her and pull a gun out. Taru-san seemed to be a part timer there for his degree, Kanji was somehow in the right place to run after her and knock her behind him in time to take the shot for her. It hit him in the leg but Kanji had to be stopped from permanently damaging the suspect of the prior crimes. Naoto smiled at how a team of cops couldn't stop him, but one touch from her and it was like a spell was broken. He went with her to the hospital. The doctors were surprised he could even move, especially after he was first shot. They had to do surgery to get all of the fragments out of the wound; the bullet hit bone and shattered in his leg.

[-[-[-

She squeaked when she felt herself lifted and turned around so she was facing the pale chest of Kanji. She snuggled herself into him as she heard him sigh. They had started seeing each other as more then friends shortly after Kanji had finished with rehab. Kanji moved to get up, the blue blanket lifting slightly as he untangled himself and muttered about stupid weddings and stupider wedding dresses. All of their friends had come to them first Yukiko, then Rise… twice now, and then two months ago Youske and Chie walked into the shop and even weirder they were holding hands and blushing profusely. They had explained to Kanji that they had been dating for the last 6 years in secret, impressive feat while living in a small town like Inaba… damn impressive actually.

"Well Kanji-kun… Umm Youske is going to propose tomorrow in front of the group, you know our yearly meet up to go and spend the day with Kuma-kun… Well I… we.., kinda wanted you to make the dress for us…" Kanji was shocked, looking at Youske Kanji couldn't help but grin at the way that the two of them looked everywhere but at each other, Youske's hand never left hers though. Kanji simply nodded and took the measurements saying he'd talk design and wedding planning after the proposal was official. Looking at Naoto in his bed surrounded by his blankets Kanji couldn't help but feel happy…

He felt like a king, an Emperor even and that all was right in his court…

* * *

***Nyaaoto= Nyaan is the sound a cat makes in japan and by situating it into Naoto's name Kanji was calling her a cat**

* * *

_**So I hope you enjoyed the one shot, if enough people would like a second chapter I'll throw one up, PM's and reviews are always welcome and appreciated just don't be a dick about it, the second chapter would be a **_**_surprise (Meaning I have no idea at this point). Well I hope you all liked it, I look forward to your reviews._**

**_KING OF SHADOWED ONES_**


	2. Chapter 2

Kanji sat at his work station the bolts of silk fabric around him seemed to be in a random order. They weren't though; he knew where everything in his small work area dedicated to his special orders could be found in a moment's notice. He smirked as he nodded his head to the rhythm of the hard rock he had blaring in the background as he skillfully took his shears to the material. With a sharp eye and steady hands the pieces he wanted came into being. He had talked with Chie and was happy that she wanted a Kimono, he enjoyed working with the silk over the white satin that never seemed to flow as smoothly under his hands. Besides, white was boring, the Green and gold combination of her Kimono when combined with the shades of amber and other colors that represented different things. Kanji wasn't a smart man, in his own opinion at least. He left the thinking to Naoto, she was the clever detective, he was the creative one and, if need be, the muscle. The last few years had been interesting and soon he and Naoto would be the only ones left not married out of their friends, Rise was now married to some foreigner, a fairly middle class man actually, she married, it seemed, for the sake of Love this time. Her first one was, well a mistake. Kanji took the pile of cut silk and moved them over to his work desk and taking a needle and a spool of thread he went to work on the bits drowning out the world as he remembered Hanamura-Senpai's marriage proposal.

[-[-[-

The TV world was different; it became more and more earth-like every year they visited. Kuma had stopped wearing the bear suit now and simply greeted them as a human, he had aged, although slowly and now he looked to be about 18 maybe 20. They had brought Nanako-chan with them into the world and explained everything to her. The hardest part was explaining what exactly Kuma-kun was. Once explained enough Kuma and Naoto ran off into the distance laughing as the rest of them walked behind. Naoto slipped herself closer to Kanji and slipped a hand down and felt for his hand. Kanji moved his hand down to hers without a sound and smirked slightly as he felt the love of his life slip herself closer her right hand slipping across his body and hugging his arm closer to her, rubbing her head lightly against the bulge of his bicep due to their rather large height difference. In front of them Kanji remembered seeing Youske and Chie bickering about something, a light blush on Chie's face as she stuttered something out that caused Yukkiko-senpai to start one of her snorting belly laughs that caused the rest of them to start laughing. Laughing Kanji looked around. Where did Rise… Kanji made a strangled yelp as he felt a weight hit his back and cling to his neck; He stumbled forward slightly losing his grip on Naoto's hand. It was warm blooded and laughing so shadow was out. He sighed as he felt Rise shift around more on his back her arms in an almost stranglehold around his neck, Kanji looked over and saw Naoto's left brow twitch slightly and her hand shift and twitch to where her gun holster usually sat on her belt. There hadn't been a shadow attack in a couple of years now and the five of them stopped bringing weapons in here, besides if things went to hell in a hand basket they had their persona to fall back on.

"N-N-Naoto-kun?" Rise looked at her head cocked to the side before looking down at the man who she had tried and failed to glomp… again. "Kanji defend me."

"Defend ya own damn self." Kanji rolled his shoulders while shaking his back causing the idol to shriek a little as the movement somehow knocked her loose and she fell towards the ground landing with a soft oomph. Kanji walked over and bent his head down and whispered into the now blushing woman's ear. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are when you get jealous and defensive?"

"Stop it Kanji, I'm not done being mad at you." Kanji smirked though as he saw his prince adjust her hat to try and cover her blush. The two of them looked up when they heard a laugh, Hanamura was shaking his head a hand still holding Satonaka's hand as his girlfriend, soon to be fiancé, was talking with Yukiko-san.

"Oi, why you laughing you Bastard?" Kanji was blushing now to as the group now turned to face first Kanji and then Youske, Kuma and Nanako peeking out from behind a doorway to see what had taken the older people so long.

"You two," everyone looked confused as Youske looked around and laughing again explained. "You two are the most adorable couple I had ever seen in my life."

Everyone looked confused as Youske brought Chie's hand up to his lips for a moment before letting it go and dropping to a knee, by how Chie was looking at him, this was not part of the plan for their big reveal. Youske simply smiled and winked at the woman in front of him, Rise's eyes started to go wide as did Nanako's.

"Chie I know I'm jumping the gun, and I know that I am going to pay for this, but I wanted to surprise you, the hopeless romantic in me made me do it... Chie Satonaka…" Youske pulled out a small blue velvet box. Kanji smiled at that. Youske had shown him the ring earlier and the rock on the sucker wasn't tiny, but then again Youske had done well in the company, he even outranks his father now. Instead of just managing a store, he had became a junior partner in the company after presenting several key issues with Junes image in small towns and his ideas for how to change that. He was a Junior vice-president in charge of Rural marketing and decided to make his home base the Inaba Junes. So when Youske opened the box and the light hit the big stone on the gold band Chie almost fainted, four nearly perfect emeralds flanked the large center stone, two per side. Rise did faint. Even Naoto seemed intrigued by the ring and raised a brow at Kanji who smiling took her hand kissing the side of her head.

[-[-[-

Kanji put the now finished outer layer on the mannequin he had set up to Chie's dimensions.

"Damn I'm good." Kanji yelled smiling he looked how it hung just loose enough to account for the five layers that would be going underneath. He even smiled as he remembered to set the kimono up in a way that would allow her to be armed in her wedding kimono and able to draw her side arm in an instant. Kanji had to say that he could be quiet clever when he wanted to be.

"True, dear one," Kanji heard footsteps and smiled as he made his way out the door and looked down the steps to see his love walking up shrugging off her over coat revealing the pantsuit, Kanji moved to the top of the stairs and took the coat from her and bending down kissed the side of her temple.

"Welcome home Naoto-kun." The petite woman smiled and walked on ahead into their joint office, her side perfectly ordered with four different pushpin boards two of which were in use for open cases one that needed to be taken care of and the fourth that held images that were important to her: her grandfather, her parents, a picture of all of the girls from the Investigation team, her getting her masters in law, and several of her and Kanji. Kanji's half of the room was in a constant state of borderline chaos that never seemed to be any more or less cluttered. Kanji hung her coat on the coat rack near the door and smiled at the coats that were there, most were hers, cold didn't bother him. Slippping into the office he saw that his love was on the phone so he decided to do some paperwork, a never ending pile of orders and taxes that never seemed to end. Hearing the phone click off Kanji turned in his swivel chair to see Naoto sit there her body shaking. "Naoto?"

Not getting a response Kanji heard a sniffle, then another one… Naoto didn't cry… Naoto never cried, not for anything. Kanji made his way over and saw her fighting to hold back tears. Taking her into an embrace he felt her shake until finally she threw her arms around the large man and started to sob into the crook of his neck.

"Naoto what's wrong?" Kanji lifted her chin slightly as he spoke getting her light blue, almost lilac colored eyes into the light. They were one of his favorite features about her, the physical ones at least. "Talk to me damn it, remember our deal. Let me be the Knight in shining armor for you." He saw her smile lightly as he brought up one of their oldest agreements.

[-[-[-

Naoto and Kanji were sitting in the park simply enjoying each other's company when Kanji had one of his few moments of utter brilliance.

"So I'm your Knight then?" Naoto blinked a couple times unsure what her new boyfriend meant.

"W-What? Are you ok Kanji?"

"See you're the Detective Prince, Right?" Naoto nodded her head carefully, "Then who is it that saves the Prince? It's the Knight right?" Again Naoto slowly nodded her head. "Good then if my Prince ever falls, her humble Knight will be there not only to catch her but help her until he goes back to being the back ground support."

"Sure Kanji, you can be my Knight…" '…But you are already my King…' was how she finished the thought as she leaned over the table and gave something equally rare as his moment of brilliance, a display of public affection, in form of a soft kiss on the lips, which proceed to short circuit her Knight's brain.

[-[-[-

"It's my grandfather…" Naoto felt the pressure in her eyes build again. She was going to… she felt a light pressure against the bottom of her eyes, a callused fingertip that moved softly whipping her tears away.

"Is he alive?" A simple question.

"He had a Heat Att…"

"Is he alive?"

"…Yes they say he is stable..,"

"Then tomorrow after Chie picks up her kimono we'll go and see him ok?" Naoto nodded her head as she leaned it against the broad shoulders of her lover and closest friend. "But for now," Kanji looked at the clock. "Let's go to bed?" Again feeling her nod Kanji scooped the small woman up and carried her from the office to their bedroom. Kanji was the Knight after all, or at least he thought of himself as such. Naoto knew better as she hung from his neck her head still buried in his shoulder breathing in his slightly spicy scent. Kanji thought he was but a simple Knight when in reality he was the King in their relationship. No. More like a Roman Dictator, a simple man who in time of trouble put on the mantel of authority only to set it aside when the work was done. Deep down though he would never be Sir Kanji, he would always be the King of her life.


End file.
